


Joint Ventures

by APgeeksout



Category: Razor Sharp (2006), Stryka (2015 short film)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: These two shorts probably don't take place in the same near-future, but wouldn't it be fun if they did? C:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



"You're sure about this?" Veronica asked, looking warily around the warehouse. She didn't like to doubt Isis, but she'd like taking her into another bad situation even less.

"Totally," Isis said, and glanced up from her screen to shoot her a grin. "We need a job. They need an experienced thief and serious tech support."

"It isn't an art job, right? We don't do art."

"Neither do we." A lanky man emerged from a darkened doorway and continued in his strong accent, "Not anymore. There was sort of an incident last time." 

The reptilian woman at his side scowled fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> These two shorts probably don't take place in the same near-future, but wouldn't it be fun if they did? C:


End file.
